Lost in your eyes
by Tenshi Yoma
Summary: It's a one shot for Faye and Spike. (LEMONsexual content story) Spike accidently stumbles onto Faye in the shower. A passion is ignited between them. "Her eyes..her eyes lured me in.."


Ok ok, I know I know. I'm supposed to be working on my new inu fic and my trigun fic but I couldn't get this Idea out of my head. This is of course my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic ever so go easy on me. It's basically just a spike and Faye one shot type deal. Please read and review.

=={Warning!}== The following story contains lemony (sexual) scenes, because well, it basically is a lemon. Do not continue if you are not allowed this type of material or you don't like it. And if you don't like it then what the hell did you click on it for? Damn weirdo's. anyways here goes the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was her eye's that first compelled and allured me. I had first thought she was an angel sent from heaven. Her beauty was beyond compare. For that split second when I first laid eyes on her I forgot about "That Woman". Even now it's hard to say her name without feeling some pain. That woman called Julia. But she, oh she made me forget all about her. It was soon after I met her that I knew she was no angel. Perhaps she was an angel fallen from grace. Her name, is Faye Valentine. When we had first met I'd tried to turn her in for bounty, but some how she ended up staying with us. Now she works with us helping to catch our bounties. I try not to think of her to much. My heart is supposed to belong to someone else. But, sometimes I just can't help it. Her eyes…Her eye's lured me in. 

It was just another dull day on that rusted piece of shit called our home. It's why I hadn't expected anything to happen. I was watching that damn odd show, Big Shot, trying to find any latest scoops on some bounty. Obviously, nothing good. I sighed and hit the 'off' button. It was so boring around here. Jet was once again tending to his plants, something he did often. Ed was hacking into some kind of networking or something, Ein by her side. And hell if I knew where Faye was. She always did what she pleased. I stood up and stretched out my arms as a long yawn made it's way from my throat. I lost my balance, fell back, and tripped over the couch onto the floor. My head slammed down with a loud -Thud-. Ed leaned her head back, gawked at me and then laughed. 

"Your silly Spike." She mused. 

She went back to her computer work mumbling random things to Ein who just perked his ears. I picked myself up and brushed off my pants. I needed a drink, and bad. I truged to the door and it slid open for me. I shoved my hands in my pocket and made my way down the hall. Halfway down the hall I felt abit of pressure in my lower body. I took a turn towards the bathroom. I didn't bother to knock or listen to see if anyone was inside. Something I don't regret. I entered the room the door closing behind me. I stopped in my tracks when the sound of beating water reached my ears. Through the curtain I saw the silhouette of a woman. Instead of just turning and leaving I reached my hand out. Something was coming over me. I couldn't help it. I pulled back the curtain and stared at the beauty it withheld. 

Her body was the definition of perfect. I felt my pants tighten before the wave of lust rushed over me. The water from the shower head ran down her body. Running over every curve. Her head was bent back trying to capture the water in her hair. I was allowing my eyes to venture down her sleek body when I heard a squeal. I looked up and my gaze met hers. She looked more surprised then angry. We each stood in silence not sure what to say. Finally I was the one to speak. 

"I…. Didn't know…. You were in here." Was all I could say. I muttered a soft sorry and closed the curtain. 

"Spike…" she called and poked her head out from behind the curtain. 

She looked at me in a way she never had before. We gazed at each other a long while until I got the message. She brought her head back behind the curtain. I quickly began to undo my pants. I threw my shirts off quickly and continued on my pants. Once I had the belt and all else undone I pulled the pants off. I kicked my shoes off and yanked off my socks. The last thing to go was my red and black boxers. I looked down only momentarily at my counter part. It as well as I, was swelling with wanting. I slid back the curtain only far enough for me to slip in before closing it behind me. I shivered when I felt water hit my skin. Instantly, without really thinking it I placed my hands on her waist. I slid them up her body and down. Her eyes traced my body down to my member. I could tell she like it's size because her eyes seemed to widen abit and she smirked. 

I placed placed a hand on the back of her head and ran my fingers through her wet, dripping hair. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When I felt her mouth part slightly I took the invitation. I once again pressed my lips to her but this time our mouths parted and we each pushed our tongues forward. I slid my free hand down her side onto her thigh. There I moved I across her leg to her soft warm mound. I ran one finger around the edge and could feel how ready she was. I sunk two of my fingers in and just as quickly pulled them back out. I repeated this for some time while our tongues wrapped around one another. Her arms clung to me and my kisses muffled her moans. I pulled my fingers out and licked at them.

"Your tasety.." I said softly. 

I gazed into her eyes, those beautiful, mysterious eyes. I pushed my waist forward and ran the tip of my member against her mound. She squeaked slightly and pulled on my body. She wanted more and now. I grabbed her by the waist and moved her back and pushed her against the wall. I picked her up by her thighs and held them apart. I rubbed my member against her once again before thrusting forward and plunging it all into her. She yelped out in a moaning kind of way. I started to move my body back and forth, running in and out. I held tightly to her with one hand and reached the other up to knead at her breast. I licked and bit softly at the other. Her moaning grew louder and fuller. I began to thrust harder as moans began to protrude from my own throat. All the while water slide down our bodies keeping us from getting to heated. 

I could tell Faye was not a first timer. She knew all to well what she was doing. Her right hand lay on my back the nails piercing my skin every so often. Her left hand was on the back of my neck. I began to knead at her other breast when I realized how large they really were. I thrusted my hips forward harder. Pure bliss was washing over each of us with each leave and entrance. A long and sensual moan slid from her mouth and I felt her inside tighten slightly. I knew what was happening. I kissed her quickly with a flick of my tongue and pushed into her as hard and quick as I could. The moment I felt her release herself unto me I quickly let myself go from it's restraint. All at once we reached total climatic bliss. She relaxed her body and leaned herself onto me as her last moan slipped out. I gave a couple more thrust before pulling out and helping her to her feet. Once again I stared into her eyes. Those compelling eyes. 

That's how I was first drawn to her. Those angelic eyes. The eyes of an angel yet they see as a demon. She's an angel though. A sweet beautiful angel who fell from grace and is only trying to find a way back. It's just…when you look into them, those turquoise eyes, you can't help but get trapped. That whole time I was with her I didn't once think of Julia, not once. This woman she is not of this world.

Her eyes…..her eyes lured me in….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it. All done. Was it good? Was it bad? You tell me in a review! And yes I know that on the ship the toilet has it's own separate small room thing but I had to do that to make it fit! Anyways, I thought it was cool, but like I said you tell me!!


End file.
